Undercover Love
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Tony and Kate get sent undercover at a resort, Meanwhile back at NCIS Gibbs & Jen have to face problems of their own. Tate/Jibbs/McAbby
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

So my arm is still in plaster so there is no way i will be typing lots anytime soon, but i have this story that i worte ages ago so i will upload it.

Please Review!!

xx


	2. The Beginning

The first story I ever wrote on here was suprise. This is the original idea I had. I have taken suprise down and instead gone with this version as I think it is alot better so if you have read suprise you will notice some things the same but instead of Ziva there is Kate cause there just isn't enough Tate Fics being written anymore and I really wanted to write one with Jen/Jethro and Abby/McGee ships to and also they are undercover and there will be more than one baby this time around!!

I have written the whole story but am going to upload it chapter by chapter so review and let me know what you think!!

Updates will be every couple of days.

Please review and let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I Don't own NCIS or any of the charcters Etc its all CBS's & Donald P Bellisaro

**XxXx**

**Earlier that Morning**

Usually there wasn't a case that Leory Jethro Gibb's team could not solve, But this one was different all the leads had been followed up and lead to no where. Now it haunted Gibbs he couldn't let it go Every week he would check the NICS tip hotline to see if anyone had rung up with any information every week the answer was the same

_'Nothing yet Agent Gibb's'_

But this Monday morning was different, He called as usual but instead of the usual answer the young agent at the other end of the phone said the words he had been waiting for, for well over three months now;

_'We got an annoymous tip this morning Agent Gibb's that the couple you are looking for are staying at a resort that is for newly weds and honeymooners mostly but married couples go their for anniversarys Etc'_ The young agent had said,

Gibb's was getting impatient he didn't want to hear about Newlyweds or Honeymooners he just wanted the Info he cleard his throat and the Young Agent continued Agent Gibbs repuation was well known through out the Agency.

_'Sorry'_ The Young Agent stammered

_'The resort confirmed that they are booked in for a month with a possibilty of staying on longer'_ That is all we have The Agent said Gibb's thanked him then ended the phone call and went straight up to Jen's office.

"Jethro what can I do for you this early?" Jen asked him

"We have a lead on the Walter case" He told her

"You mean the one about the marine, His wife that were killed and their baby daughter that the killers took, You always thought it was the neighbours casue they had been trying for a baby for so long and it was well known that the marine and his wife hadn't planned their baby " Jen asked, Now understanding his urgency

She knew that the case had been haunting him because it made him think about Shannon and Kelly.

"Yep, That one" He answered

"We got an annoymous tip over the weekend, They are staying at a resort not to far from here booked in for a month maybe more the caller didn't say if they had the baby, But i know its them Jen" He told her

"Your gut?" She asked

Sighing when he nodded, She said

"Jethro I know how badly you want to solve this case and bring them in but how do you suppose we do that"

"I want to send Dinozzo and Todd undercover as newlyweds" He said as if it was really that simple

Jen couldn't help but laugh when she heard him say those words

"Tony and Kate as newlyweds are you crazy Jethro, Why not send them as a married couple whay does it have to be newlyweds" She asked

"Cause if they are newlyweds, They can approach the couple and use the excuse that they are trying for a baby" He explained

"They will probaly kill each other, They are always at each others throats how do you expect them to act like they are in love with each other?" She asked again smiling trying to stop herself from laughing.

"They are my best agents, I know they can do it" He said

"I want this couple bad Jen"

"Ok" She said

"Ok?" He said suprised

"I was expecting you to fight me on this one Jen"

"Not this time Jethro, I know how badly you need to get this couple" She said

"But you have to be the ones that tell them i'm not going to" She told him

"Thank you Jen" He said walking out of her office out to find Todd and Dinozzo and to tell them the good news.

**XxXx**

**In the Bullpen**

"Gibbs! No you can't do this to me, Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Kate asked "No I take that back Gibbs, If you send me undercover with Tony I will go crazy!!"

She couldn't believe this, "You want me to go undercover with Tony as his wife! No Gibbs come on" She said her voice rising with each word

"It will be fun Katie" Tony said sitting at his desk, Leaning back in his chair smiling at her, "Sun, A nice hotel, Sharing a room with me, What is there to not like?"

"O I don't know Dinozzo, how about having to share a bed with you" Kate snapped scaristicaly "Waking up next to you every morning is not something I want to happen EVER!"

Tony opened his mouth to say something smart back but Gibbs had walked over to try and calm them both down, "Kate" He said

But she didn't hear him, she was to busy looking at Tony it made her so furious how he could just sit there and be so calm "Dinozzo I am warning you" She said in the quiet tone that Tony knew meant trouble, but before he could say anything Gibbs tired of being ingored slapped them both on the back of the head.

They both shut up instantly

"Sorry Boss" They both said

"Go down to see Abby, McGee is with her they have you new identies. They will tell you everything you need to know The Director and Me will meet you down there soon." He told them.

"I'm going to go see The Director to check on the details, Try not to kill each other on the way to see Abby"

As Gibbs walked away, Tony turned to Kate "What do you think he does up there Kate" He said

"Probaly what McGee does when he goes down to see Abby" She said back knowing that Tony had no idea about Abby and McGees secret 8 month realationship, though she suspected soon everyone would know.

"Noooo, Not probie and Abby" Tony gasped his face had a look of pure shock he obiviously hadn't known

Kate laughed at his expression and walked towards the lift "Coming Tony?" She called out

Hearing the lift ding he snapped out of the images that were going through his head and ran to the lift slipping in just as the doors closed.

"So Katie how long have you known about McGeek and Abs" He asked turning to look at her, The grin on his face meant trouble for McGee Kate thought wincing at the thought of what Tony was going to do and say to Tim, O well at least he had the guts to tell Abby she thought sadly to herself, I can't even begin to think about telling Tony how I feel about him maybe going undercover isn't going to be so bad after all.

"Katie" He whined snapping her out of her thoughts

"Tony, Abbys my best friend we tell each other things, but i'm not going to tell you when they got together, Ask McGee" She told him

The Lift opened and they walked into the lab, Tony grinned at her and Said "Ready honey?" "Don't ever call me that" She snapped hitting him in the ribs, Then glared at him and walked into Abbys lab. He followed behind her silently, Telling himself that he should just be nice to her instead of showing his affection by constantly teasing her, calling her nicknames and constantly making up dates so that she didn't think he was sitting at home on the couch watching movies and thinking about her.

**XxXx**

**In The Directors Office**

He Just walked straight past Cynthina who by now was used to it, and knew to just let him go. He pushed her door open making sure he locked it behind him,

She looked up from her computer screen smiling when she saw who it was she said "So how did they take it?"

"Dinozzo of course is loving the idea of going undercover at a Resort, Kate is hateing the idea alot, But shes a good agent she will do it" He replied

"They remind me of us Jethro" She said quielty

He chuckled, "Ducky said the same thing to me the other day Jen".

She smiled "Well with Dinozzo out of the office McGee won't lose so much money, All those bets they make" Laughing she continuted, "So we can both leave early today then I have something that we need to talk about" She said softly not laughing anymore, the smile replaced with a look of worry,

"Are you ok Jen?" He asked now worried for his girlfriend

"Its nothing bad, It can wait" She assured him,

But still the look of worry was on his face to reassure him,

She stood up and walked around her desk so she was in front of him, She reached up and put her arms around his neck looking into his eyes she whsipered "I Love... before she could finish she felt his lips against hers,

Taken by suprise it took her a couple of seconds before she kissed him back, their toungers fighting against each other for control, as usual he let her win loving the way she kissed him.

She pulled away as the need for air became so strong, He pulled her close rubbing her back "I love you" He said into her hair

"I love you to Jethro" he heard her say

He pulled away, Looked at his watch and Said "We had better go down to the lab, See how Kate and Tony take it when they find out they are newlyweds at a Resort for at least a month I can't believe I agreed to this Jethro", She laughed at the thought feeling sorry for Kate but also after her and Abbys talk about Kate, she was wondering what would happen between Tony and Kate.

She lead the way as they left her office they then took lift straight down to Abby's lab.

As they walked in they were both shocked by what they saw.

**XxXx**

**Abbys Lab Part One (Tony & Kate) **

As Kate walked into the lab, All she could think was how could Gibbs do this to her of all the people to send her undercover with he was sending her with Tony, God out of all the Agents why Dinozzo she thought?

Abby and Mcgee were in the second part of her office taking advantage of the free time they had by making out, Then all of a sudden out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw Kate walk into the lab.

Quickly pulling herself out of his embrace,Then quickly checking McGee had no signs of her lipstick on his face she hurried out to meet Kate

"Exicted about going undercover Kate?" Abby asked way to happy for Kates liking, "Is their something Gibbs didn't tell me" Kate asked warily hundreds of horrible senciaros running through her head, Like her having to pretend to be pregnant or something

Abby just smiled at Kate and said "All will be revealed Kate, McGees just printing off the last of the Info for you guys now

you need to go & get changed into these 1st ok" Abby said handing Kate a small pile of clothes. "Wheres Tony?"

It was Kates turn to smile now, "He called me Honey and I hit him in the ribs I think hes still in the hallway" She said, a hint of a smile on her lips,

"Aww Kate! Thats mean, he was probaly just trying to cheer you up" Abby said

"I'll go find him, you go get changed" She said pushing Kate in the direction of the bathroom.

As Kate walked off to the bathroom thinking maybe she had been to harsh on Tony, After all Abs was probaly right, she made a mental note to herself to apolgise to him.

Abby walked out and found Tony leaning against the wall

"She got you really good huh? Abby asked sliding down beside him

"Yea Abs, I was just trying to lighten the mood" He said a cheeky smile now on his face

Abby hit him in the arm "Tony! you know Kate is senstive especially at the moment and going undercover won't be easy for her, Just lay off the jokes try and be a little senstive" She said to him

He nodded, she pulled herself up and Said "You had better come and Get the clothes that you have to change into, Gibbs will be here soon with The Director, and if you arn't ready they will BOTH kill you!"

The smile quickly disappered from his face, He got up & followed her into the lab

"Wheres Kate? He asked

"Getting changed Tony" She smiled at him "Don't even think about it! Kate would kill you, So would Gibbs!" Abby warned

At the mention of his boss the smile disappered again, Tony hurried off to get changed.

McGee came out with all of the paperwork, "Have you told Kate yet?" He asked

She smiled and Shook her head "Not Yet"

Kate walked in at that moment "Told me what?" She asked "Come on Abs, You have to tell me!" She Begged

"Not till Tony's back" Abby Said

Tony came in and Abby said to McGee "Ok McGee lets tell them"

"Drumroll?" She questioned

But the death stares she was getting from Kate & Tony made her move on quickly

"Geez don't you two have any sense of humor?" She Asked

"Abby, Come on!" Kate said "Just tell us"

"Ok" Abby Said taking a deep breath "You are newly weds, Mr and Mrs Webb First names Daved & Lily, Married two months ago, you meet when you were 19. Daved is a director of a company, and you Lily get to stay at home all day, You are on a holiday at the Sunny Hills Resort for a month, it is your late honeymoon as you couldn't have one after the wedding cause of Daveds workload" Abby said letting out a deep breath

She looked up from the papers in front of her and was meet by Kates glum face, But Tony was grinning

"O yea Katie we are going to a resort!!" He exclaimed

"Great" Kate said rolling her eyes,

She didn't notice the hurt look in Tonys eyes but Abby did

"Kate come with me, to get the rings" She said pulling Kate with her into the more private part of her lab

"What is up with you Kate?" Abby asked

"Nothing, I just don't want to go undercover" Kate mumbled.

"Sure Kate, Now tell me whats really wrong" Abby said

"I like Tony" Kate said quietly blushing

"AWW" Abby squealed rushing over & hugging Kate "This is so, so cool!!"

"Tell me when you realised, What made you fall for him, Everything!" Abby said still squealing

"Calm down Abs" Kate laughed "How many Caf-Pows have you had today?"

"Can't remember" Abby answered still jumping up & down

Kate looked & saw Tony heading towards McGee, "Come on Abs, Lets go Tony's heading for McGee" Kate said to the still jumping Abby.

Abby stopped jumping, She looked out and saw Tony talking to McGee

"We will talk tonight about this" Abby told Kate

Kate just nodded part of glad she had told Abby, But also dreading what Abby was going to say and worrying about what Abby was going to do.

Abby then grabbed the rings off her desk & headed out of her office making a bee line for McGee

"Here you go Tony" Abby said handing Tony his wedding ring then turning around to Kate she handed her a small black box, "For you Kate" She said.

"Now we need a photo of you and Tony looking like a happy couple" Abby told Kate and Tony

"Its part of your cover" McGee explained

Kate rolled her eyes, While Tony slipped his 'Wedding Ring' onto his finger, Kate did the same.

Abby pulled a camera off the table by her keyboard, "Ok Tony put your arm around Kate and both of you smile!" Abby said smiling at McGee

Just as she finished speaking the lift dinged, Singaling that Gibbs & The Director were about to enter the lab.

**XxXx**

**Abbys Lab Part two (Jenny & Gibbs)**

_As they walked in they were both shocked by what they saw._

As the lift doors opened he put his hand on the small of her back guiding her towards Abbys lab, As they walked through the doors they stopped in their tracks.

Shocked by what they were seeing.

Tony had his arm around Kate and she wasn't fighting him, instead she was smiling and leaning into his embrace

"Ok one more guys" Abby said

Snapping out of the shock he was feeling at seeing his two senior field agents who were usually at each others throats smiling and embracing each other.

Gibbs pulled away from Jenny and walked over to Abby and McGee.

"Good work Abs" He said

Looking at Kate and Tony the way they were dressed fitted perfectly with their cover storys.

Reading over the sheets McGee had handed him, Jen appeared at his side reading the papers by slighty leaning against him,

Tony noticed this and whispered to Kate

"See that.." but before he could finish she quickly jabbed him in the side

"Shhh" She whispered so Gibbs couldn't hear

Gibbs noticing Tony and Kate whispering cleared his throat

"Something to say Dinozzo, Todd?" He asked

They both shook their heads

Giving them both the classic Gibbs stare he said "Go grab somethings from home then head out to the resort I want a update at 0600 tomorrow morning got it Dinozzo?"

"Yes Boss" Tony answered

"McGee's going up with you tonight to set up the survilence equipment and to check your room for bugs or cameras and so forth" Jenny told Tony and Kate

"We will also have agents in the resort working undercover as pool cleaners, Bar tenders Etc, and McGee will be visiting every week with Abby their cover is that Abby is Kate's sister who is married to McGee, but the first sign anything is going wrong call" She said

Kate and Tony nodded again

"Go on then" Gibbs said

Kate hugged Abby and Jen said Goodbye to Gibb's and then her, Tony and McGee left Abbys lab.

Abby turned to Gibbs and Jen once Kate, Tony and McGee were in the lift,

"Are you sure it was a good idea sending Tony and Kate?" She asked

"I don't know Abs" He sighed "Ask me again when this is all over"

and with saying that him and Jen left Abby alone in her lab.

Abby turned to Bert her stuffed hippo sitting beside her computer, 'I wonder what Gibb's would do if they got together' She said to the Hippo.

**XxXx**

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review

Next chapter they get Tony and Kate get settled in and Jenny and Gibbs talk.


	3. Gibb's gets a suprise

**Arriving at the resort.**

**XxXx**

They had gone to Kates apartment first it had only taken her 20 minutes or so to get ready. When they had gone to Tonys her and McGee had spent over a hour sitting in his lounge while he decided which suits to take, Which sunglasses looked best even though both Kate and McGee had told him over and over he was undercover he couldn't hit on women cause he was wearing a wedding ring and that he was meant to be on his honeymoon and even more importantly they had both said to him _'No one wears a suit at a resort' _but that didn't stop him, his reply had been '_James Bond did and look at the women he got Katie!'_. After much fighting Kate had ended up helping him and she had to admit to herself that being in Tonys bedroom had given her a slight rush, She had been thinking about it ever since they had left his place, how she felt about him and wondering if he felt the same but he doesn't she reminded herself thinking of all the women he was always talking about.

Tony was driving so he hadn't really noticed how quiet Kate was till they pulled into the resort, As he got out of the car he opened the door for her once she was out of the car he held her hand entwinning her fingers with his,

"Smile Katie" He had whispered into her ear, "Just remember you are married to me"

Even though she couldn't see his face she could tell he was smiling, Her heart was racing from the touch of his hand wrapped around her own she leant up and kissed him gently but quickly, "Just remember Dinozzo paybacks a bitch" She whispered hateing how he could so easily play with her emotions, how this was just a assigment for him and how when they went back to DC he would be going back to some blonde barbie and she would be home alone in her apartment probaly crying and thinking about him.

Suprised by Kate's sweet kiss, then her not so sweet comment he stood there for a few seconds ready to say something equally sharp to her but then he remembered what Abby had said about how Kate was having a hard time lately. Its all her Ex's fault he thought Kate had been dumped when her ex Joe's one night stand had called saying she was having Joe's baby ever since then Kate had stopped being so carefree even Gibb's had noticed.

Kate dug her fingers into his palm,

"Come on, I want to go into our room"

He nodded,

Then turning to McGee he snapped "McGee grab the bags, Me and My wife will go check in"

"That was mean" Kate hissed at him

"What was" He hissed back, "Calling you _My wife _or making McGeek carry our luggage?"

"McGee carrying our luggage" She answered, Secretly liking how he had called her _'His wife'_

But as they both turned around to look at McGee she couldn't help but want to giggle seeing him struggle to carry all the bags, Most which were Tonys.

They walked into the reception area.

Smiling at the blonde girl behind the desk Tony said "Booking for Mr and Mrs Webb"  
Hitting a few keys on her keyboard the girl soon had all the paperwork sorted and Kate and Tony were heading up to their room with McGee.

When she slid the keycard to open the door, She was shocked by what she saw the place her and Tony were going to be calling home was bigger than either of their apartments and everything was so beautiful, Flowing curtains, Soft carpets, gorgeous flowers everything looked so perfect.

McGee set down the luggage pulling a couple of suitcases that had all of the equipment over to near the couches so he could set it all up

While he did that Tony and Kate unpacked their things, they bickered about small things like who would get which draws, where the photos Abby had taken only hours before would be displayed, what side of the bed they wanted they both wanted the right, Kate won in the end.

Once McGee had finished sweeping the room for bugs, and setting up the hidden cameras, and placing the photos Abby had taken only hours before he started showing Tony and Kate how to use the new survilence system and how to connect with Abby Via her lab or MTAC he stayed helping Kate read through case files, After reading the reports she got out her sketchpad and tried to sketch how the couple they were hunting down may look now as they had no new photos to go by only vauge descriptions from tipoffs, and sightings of the couple.

Meanwhile Tony had gone down to the reception desk to ask about if they could get dinner delivered to their room cause Kate and McGee had all the survilence equipment out setting up and they didn't want someone coming in before they were set up. So they had sent Tony down, on the way back up to his and Kate's room he had discovered the bar he was going to go in when all of a sudden his cell phone rang,

"Dinozzo, What are you doing you went down there 45 minutes ago" Kate said angrily to him

"Let me guess, there is some hot blonde and you just couldn't help yourself!!" She said the anger in her voice clear to him

"No darling, I just wanted to check out the place we will be calling home for the next month or so" He told her trying to not get angry

Taking one last look at the bar he said

"I'm coming up now darling"

She didn't answer him she just snapped her phone closed like Gibb's did to them so frequently.

"He's coming now" Kate said to McGee who was sitting beside her on the couch, McGee had just gotten off the phone with Abby.

"I can't stay for dinner with you guys, I have to get going Abby and me are going out for dinner" He explained to Kate standing up.

Kate nodded, Smiling at McGee she said "Look after her Tim" She then stood up to hugging him she said "Goodnight and tell Ab's to call me later on ok"

As McGee walked out Kate sat back down on the couch wondering why Tony was taking so long she decided she was going to have a shower by the time she had gathered everything she needed Tony walked in,

"Watcha doing Katie?" He asked her

"I'm going to have a shower. Order something for dinner ok, but not really expensive cause Gibb's will kill you" She told him

"Since i'm your husband you want me to come and help you?" He asked her grinning cheekily at Kate

She rolled her eyes and instead of answering him, Walked in to the bathroom slamming the door she locked it so he couldn't come in.

"I take that as a no then" He called out

When she didn't answer him he decided to order them dinner thinking that maybe if he did something right she would stop acting so on edge.

**XxXx**

**Back at NCIS**

Abby was sitting her lab, McGee had just finished setting up the equipment at Tony and Kates apartment he had just called her and was heading back to meet her at their apartment now and that he had a suprise for her, She was packing up her things to leave as she turned off the last of her equipment she couldn't help but think about what Kate and Tony were doing right now, She thought back to Kates quick comment to her earlier in the day about how she had feelings for Tony making a mental note to herself to call Kate later on tonight to get all of the details.

She walked out of her lab and towards the Lift getting in she decided to stop at the bullpen and say goodnight to Gibb's.

The lift stopped at the Bullpen as Abby walked out she saw Gibb's at his desk, With the director leaning over their heads close together talking about something, She hoped they were talking about what Jenny had told her earlier, Ducky and her had been talking earlier today how The Director had seemed different lately. She decided to leave them alone to talk.

Walking quietly back into the lift so she didn't disturb them, Once inside she hit the button for the garage.

**XxXx**

"Jethro you didn't have to wait for me, I could have met you at home" Jen told him

"I wanted to wait, you sounded serious when you said you had something to talk to me about" He said

Leaning close to him she whispered, "I promise it's nothing bad"

She then said "Lets go home"

He nodded standing up, she linked her arm through his and they walked towards the lift.

When they reached their car he opened her door for her and waited for her to get in.

**XxXx**

**Abby and McGee**

Abby pulled into her and McGee's apartment before him, Opening the door she turned all of the lights on and flicked the tv and heatpump on cause it was starting to get cold she thought, Walking through to the kitchen she looked at the fridge where McGee always left her little notes there was one for her that she hadn't noticed this morning, Opening it she squealed when she read what it said;

_'Ab's meet me for dinner at 7 you know where_

_Tim xx'_

She quickly hurried of to her and McGee's bedroom to get ready, wondering why he had decided to suprise her.

As she pulled her jacket around her shoulder's she shuddered slighty in the cold night air, walking down the beach the soft sand getting into her shoe's she walked untill she reached the seat where her and McGee had shared their first kiss sitting down she looked around for McGee but couldn't see him, She made shapes in the sand with her feet while waiting for McGee after what felt like a lifetime she finally saw him coming towards her;

"Timmy, You took ages it's so cold out here" She said running up to him and pulling him into a hug

"I'm sorry Ab's I had to get everything perfect" he explained

Giving her a quick kiss he said

"Are you ready to go have dinner?"

"Yep, Lets go" She said holding his hand

Leading her down the beach till the reached a alocve where he had been setting things up, As they came round the corner she was amazed,

There was a soft blanket sitting on the sand with small candles all around flickering in the gentle breeze, Beside the blanket there was a basket filled with food and wine, Leading her to the blanket her told her to "Sit down"

They sat there and ate the meal then just lay cuddled up together till the candles had long burned out just stareing up at the stars.

Finally when all of the candles had burned out and McGee could feel Abby getting colder he said to her quietly,

"Ready to go Ab's"

Turning to him she said "Yep, Let's go home Timmy"

He quickly gatherd everything up and they left for their apartment.

**XxXx**

**Jen and Gibb's**

As he drove them towards their house his mind wandered to what it was that Jen had to tell him.

Jen watched him as he was driving she noticed that he was lost in thought gently placing her hand on his leg she said,

"What is it that you're thinking about, You look so worried"

"Are you ok Jen?" He asked

"What do you mean" She asked him

"You arn't going to tell me your sick are you" He asked

"Cause I have only just got you back, and I don't want to lose you" He said to her

"Jethro I told you it was good news" She said "I'm not sick or dying auctully its the opposite really"

He pulled into their driveway, Once he had stopped the car she turned to him and grabbed his hand linking their fingers together she said "Do you want me to tell you here or inside?"

"Tell me now" He said preparing himself for the worst

"We are going to have a baby Jethro" She said quietly worried about how he would react

He was shocked, Jen pregnant he couldn't believe it

"Are you sure?" He asked her

Instead of answering him she just pulled out the three pregnancy tests that she had taken that afternoon all with two pink lines she handed them to him and he looked at them still in shock.

She started crying, _'I knew he wouldn't be happy, I knew this wasn't a good idea to tell him when Tony & Kate were undercover'_

Stareing at the tests so many emotions and thoughts running through his mind, Hearing her gentle sobs he pulled himself out of his shocked state reaching over to grab her hand again pulling her into his arms he stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her while she cried.

"Shhh Jen, It's going to be fine I love you and I love this baby" He told her

She pulled away from him and looking at his eyes she said quietly, "Say it again Jethro"

Looking into her eyes he said it again " I love you Jen, and I am so happy, I love our baby to" He told her

Smiling realising that he meant it, She leaned over and kissed him

Pulling away when the need for air became to much for both of them,

He smiled at her and said

"Let's go inside ok Jen"

Nodding she let him walk around to her door and open it for her she took his hand and they walked into their house together.

**XxXx**

**Later that night**

They were now sitting on the soft couch eating dinner together, She had to admit that the beautiful room and food almost made up for having to spend weeks sharing a bed and living in the same place as Tony and having to pretend to be on their honeymoon.

"Watcha thinking about Katie" Tony asked her noticing that she had been quiet for awhile now

"Nothing" She snapped

Realising that she had been taking all her hurt about her recent break up out on Tony she quickly apoligised

"Sorry Tony, Things are just hard at the moment I didn't mean to snap at you" She told him quickly even though she owed him an apology she always hated saying sorry to him cause he would grin at her in the most annoying way and call her 'Katie' which she hated, and sure enough he said it

"Don't worry Katie, Abs told me to be nice to you cause you were fragile" He grinned while he talked to her

"She said what! I'm going to kill her" Kate mumbled the anger clear in her voice

Tony quickly realised his mistake,

"No Kate, she was just trying to help" He said

"We all are" He told her quietly

"Thanks Dinozzo but your idea of helping is making fun of people or going on about your latest date which really won't help" She told him

"No Kate" He said gently touching her shoulder "Seriously I know what its like ok, So if you do want to talk i'm here no jokes I promise"

Touched by how sincere he was she smiled back and said "Thanks Tony, I might just take you up on that one day"

Yawning she said "I'm so tired i'm going to go to bed since we have to be up early to be at breakfast with everyone to see if we can find our couple"

"Good idea" He said following her into their bedroom

As they both got into bed they said goodnight to each other, Tony fell asleep quickly but Kate couldn't sleep after many hours of trying to sleep she slipped out of bed to make herself a hot chocolate and the next morning Tony found her asleep draped over the counter.

Gently shaking her shoulder he tried waking her but she wouldn't wake

"Katie wake up" He said quietly while shaking her shoulder but still nothing

"KATE" He said loudly this time shaking both her shoulders

She started stiring wondering why her pillow felt so cold and hard. Then she realised she wasn't dreaming it was Tony's voice she could hear calling her name opening her eyes sudendly she jumped seeing Tony's face only Centimeters from her own,

"Dinozzo, What the hell do you thing you are doing?" She yelled

"Trying to wake you up Kate, Geez you sleep in weird places" he mumbled "What was wrong with the bed?"

"You were in there Dinozzo" She said angrily

Deciding to let the comment pass he just nodded and said quickily,

"I'm gona havea shower before Gibb's calls ok?"

She just nodded mentally telling herself off for being so rude to him

As he left the room she walked over to the kettle flicking it on, She searched the kitchen for Mugs and where to find the coffee deciding that it would wake her up,

Rubbing her hand over her sore neck she thought about what was going to happen today.

_**XxXx**_

They were now both showered and dressed and waiting for Gibb's phone call it was well after 0600 now and both of them were starting to get nervous,

"Wonder why he hasn't called yet" Tony said the worry was clear in his voice

"Maybe they are thinking up even more horrible things that we have to do Dinozzo" Kate snapped also worried, but she covered her worry with scarsam

Kate's cell phone started buzzing making them both jump, She looked at the screen and saw that instead of Gibb's it was Abby no doubt ringing to talk about Kate's confession to her yesterday.

"It's Ab's" Kate said quickly

Flicking open the phone she said,

"Ab's what's going on? Gibb's was meant to call us at 0600 and we still haven't heard from him"

"Uhh I don't know" Abby said, then thinking back to last night and what Jenny had said to her she clicked

"Auctully it might be about Jen and him"

"Details Ab's" Kate said knowing there was more

"Welllll Jenny'spregnantandshehasn'ttoldgibbsyet" Abby said in a rushed sentance, Kate not understanding what she had said laughed and told her to slow down,

"Jenny's Pregnant and she hasn't told Gibbs" Abby said slower this time "and last night I went to say goodnight to Gibb's before I left but him and Jenny were talking near his desk so I just left, I think she told him last night"

"Shit" was all that Kate could say

_**XxXx**_

He rolled over and bumped into her warm body, Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her close to him

"Morning" He mumbled sleepily to her

"Mmm, Morning" She said rolling around so she was facing him leaning in to kiss him she casually glanced at the clock behind him,

"Shit, We have to get up now!" She exclaimed to him,

"Why?" He said still so tired

"Cause we slept in majorly look!" She said pointing to the Bright numbers glowing back at then both

"Damm!, Dinozzo and Kate I was meant to call them at 0600" He said, Just imagaing what Tony would be thinking right now

"It's Ok" She said trying to calm him down, Thinking exactly the same thing he was

"Call them now, I'll go make coffee" She told him

Nodding he pulled her into a quick kiss and then reached for his cellphone dialing Kate's number he silently chided himself for not waking earlier.

_**XxXx**_

"Yea, I know" Abby told Kate

"I have to go Kate, Me and Timmy are going into work now, I'll call you later and we can talk more" She said

Hanging up the phone she said to McGee,

"Let's go, trust me you don't wanna annoy bossman today by being late"

Agreeing he pulled out his keys and they headed out of their apartment for the NCIS Building.

_**XxXx**_

"Kate's phone started to buzz again looking at it again she saw that it was Gibb's this time,

"It's Gibbs" She said quietly to Tony, "Myabe you should answer it"

"No way!" Tony said

"If he's angry, I don't wanna talk to him, Plus it's your phone that hes calling!"

"Please" She tried again

"No way Katie if you keep him waiting much longer he will just get more angry" He told her

Rolling her eyes at Tony and mouthing 'You owe me' she answered the phone,

"Morning Gibb's" She said brightly

"What took you so long to answer, Everything ok?" Came the gruff answer

"Yep, Dinozzo had the tv on so loud I couldn't hear my phone" She said poking her tounge out at Tony as he gave her a look of pain knowing what Gibb's would say to him now,

"Put him on" Gibb's told her

Smiling she handed her phone to Tony,

"He wants to talk to you"

"Gee I wonder why, Thanks Katie" He said silently cursing her, Knowing that when he saw Gibb's next he would be getting a headslap

"Yes Boss?" He said

"Dinozzo, Why the hell were you watching tv? You are undercover do you have nothing to do?, I can arrange paperwork you know" Gibb's threatned

"Noo boss I was, umm--"

"Stop Dinozzo, I don't care" Gibb's told him, Watching as Jen came back into their bedroom with a cup of coffee for him accepting the cup and mouthing 'Thank you', He turned his attention back to his phone

"I want you and Kate to go down to the Dining room for breakfast and look for our couple, Remember they should have the baby with them and try and get Kate to take a photo but don't compromise your cover ok and call me straight after breakfast!" He told Tony.

"Yes boss" Could be heard from the phone as Gibb's closed it.

"How's Kate?" Jen asked him

"She sounded fine" He told her

"They are going to have breakfast in the dining room and look out for our couple and will call us after" He said drinking the coffee down quickly

He stood up and pulled Jen of the bed

"I know how we can save time" He told her cheekily

"And how would that be she asked him?" Smiling up at him

"I'll show you" He told her pulling her into the bathroom.

_**XxXx**_

Abby and McGee pulled into the NCIS car park and noticed that all of the spaces that were resvered for the team were empty apart from Ducky and Palmer's.

"Whoa Gibb's and The Director arn't here" McGee observed

"I know" Abby said quietly

"Lets go before he does get here though" She said

McGee agreed with her and they both quickly exited their car and waited for the lift to come.

As they reached the bullpen McGee went to get off, But Abby pulled him back,

"The second he gets in you call me McGee"

"And say what Ab's he will be right there" He pointed out

"Ahhh I didn't think of that Timmy, umm Come down to the lab then ok and give me all the details like if he came in with the director and stuff ok" She told him

"Ok Ab's" He agreed pulling him into a quick hug, She then let him go and he went to his desk and she continuted down to her lab.

_**XxXx**_

"I can't believe you did that Jethro" She grumbled as she sat in the car while he drove them both to work

"What you mean Jen, You seemed to enjoy it" He said grinning at her

Blushing she hit him in the side

"JETHRO" She exclaimed

"Ok Jen take it easy" He mumbled

As they pulled into the NCIS garage she started pulling at her top

"Why are you doing that Jen?" He asked her

"No reason" She said quietly pulling on it more seeing if anyone could tell she was pregnant, He watched her for a few minutes then clicking onto why she was doing it he told her gently,

"It's ok honey, You look beautiful and don't worry you don't look pregnant"

She turned to look at him, Tears slowly forming in her eyes threating to spill over,

"I'm scared" She said quietly

"O Jen" He said pulling her into a hug

"Shhh, Its going to be fine ok, you are going to be a wonderful mother"

Crying as he spoke softly to her she let his words wash over her and finally when she couldn't cry anymore she pulled away and said

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from"

Smiling at her he said,

"Your pregnant Jen, You're allowed to"

She nodded and quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it then pulled her hand away

"Ok i'm ready to go in now" She told him

Nodding he got out of the car and waited for her to do the same then they walked into the building.

_**XxXx**_

At the sound of the lift McGee looked up from his desk and saw Gibb's step out and say goodbye to someone in the lift.

Gibbs saw McGee staring at him and narrowing his eyes walked over quickly giving McGee a classic _'Gibb's Stare' _as Abby called it.

"McGee have you heard from Dinozzo or Kate yet?" Gibb's asked him

"Not yet boss" McGee told him

"Then get them on the damm phone McGee!" He said loudly

"Yes Boss" McGee said quickly dialing Kate's cell phone and quietly wondering to himself what had happened last night that had made Gibb's so angry.

Ok guys thats all for this chapter please review cause i'm not gona update till i get some reviewz!!

Mean i know but i really wanna know what you guys think and it seems like i never get any!!

Next Chapter Tony & Kate talk and get closer, Something happens with Jen & Gibbs and lots of McAbby I promise :)


	4. The Mission begins

**Thank you all for your reviews keep them coming cause the more reviews i get the faster i will put the next chapters of this story :)**

**Ok there are still quite a few chapters to come but its about to get really exicting in the next couple of chapters and I know I promised lots of McAbby in this chapter but when I uploaded it I realised that it was so long I was gona have to split it in half, so the other half which is the next chapter is where you will find the McAbby Fluff and the really good part of the strory I know this part is a little boring and for that I am sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy and of course review :)**

**xx**

Kate's phone rang quickly picking it up from the dresser she answered it,

"Agent Todd"

"Hey Kate, It's McGee"

"O hey whats up?" She asked him

Gibb's was just wondering why you and Tony haven't checked in yet" McGee Explained

"We are just going down now, It has taken ages to the wire's on" She told him

"Ok I'll tell Gibb's" McGee told her

"How is he?" Kate asked

"Uhh angry" McGee answered

Laughing quietly she told the younger agent to _'just stay out of his way and he would be fine'_

"Thank's Kate" McGee said

Then the phone call ended

_**XxXx**_

McGee then went to go and find Gibb's as he was about to enter the lift Gibb's stepped out,

"Where are you going McGee?" He asked

"To find you boss, I talked to Kate her and Tony are going to breakfast now, and will call with a update soon" He explained

"Ok, Good job" Gibb's said

"Go and work on the background checks of everyone checked into the resort untill they call with a update" McGee nodded and went to his desk and began working.

_**Breakfast at the resort;**_

"Katie are you ready, I'm so hungry and the menu looked so good last night!" He whined while Kate stood in front of the mirror again checking how she looked

"Dinozzo, I'm trying to check that you can't see the wire and theses stupid damm glasses keep slipping, and since you refuse to wear them cause they ruin your 'professional look' I have to cause Gibb's needs a photo of them so stop BUGGING me" She snapped at him

Taking a few steps back he said quietly "Geez Katie people need to eat you know"

She could have kicked herself, _'God Kate what were you thinking, It's not his fault' _She thought to herself.

Taking one last look in the mirror and decideing that the wire was hidden well under her blouse and giving up and accepting that she would just have to keep on pushing the glasses up her nose, She turned to Tony

"Ok i'm ready lets go" She said

Putting his arm around her waist he whisperd into her ear,

"Ready to pretend that we are married Katie"

"Of course Daved" She said suprised at how easy it was calling him Daved

As they waited for the lift Kate leant against Tony

"I'm sorryabout before, It isn't your fault I...I'm just still upset about well you know" She said not wanting to say Joe's name out loud cause everytime she did it made her want to cry.

The lift softly dinged indicating that it was at their level, Before Tony could reply she stepped into the lift and he followed her

Snaking his arm back around her waist he pulled her close and whispered into her ear,

"Don't apoligise Katie, and we will talk when we get back to the room"

"It's Lily now ok" She told him softly

"Of course Lily" He said Loving how it sounded it suited her he thought, soft and gentle, fragile just like she was everything that had happened to her lately had really bought that home to him.

The lift doors opened and they stepped out together and walked over to the Girl standing at the entrance to the Dining hall

"Table for Webb" Tony said

Kate watched him and was suprised when instead of checking out the Girl which even Kate herself had to admit did look gorgeous he turned to her and said;

"You really do look beautiful this morning darling" Then leaning in he gave her a quick kiss.

The Girl came back to them and cleared her throat Tony pulled away from Kate and turned to face the girl who then said;

"Your table is ready, Follow me please"

They walked past many tables till they reached a table by the window that looked out onto one of the many resorts pool's

Handing them both a menu, The girl told them a waiter would be over soon to take their order then she walked away.

Kate watched Tony this time and again she was suprised when Tony's eyes didn't follow the girl's slinkly body move away.

"I'm suprised Darling" She said quietly

"By what?" He asked her confused

"That girl that took us over to the table, She looked pretty hot and you didn't even look at her once" She said

"Well, I might have kinda realised something after talking with Abby" He admitted slightly turning red

Noticing that he was blushing a little she thought to herself,

_'O this has to be good Dinozzo is blushing'_

"Do tell" She said smiling

Wondering how he was going to get out of this corner he had somehow gotten himself into, He spotted a waiter heading towards their table,

Thank god he thought to himself saved by a waiter when normally all they did was show up at the wrong time at least that is what he had found when he had been on dates.

"Ready to order Dear?" He asked quickly pulling her attention towards the waiter that was now standing at their table,

Pulling her eyes away from him she quickly glanced down at the menu;

"I'll have the Fruit salad and a Coffee please" She said to the waiter

"Ummmm..uhhh" Tony said trying to decide

Kate getting impatient with him rolled her eyes and ordered for him,

"He will have a Coffee and a Muffin" She said to the waiter quickly

As the waiter pulled away, Tony said,

"Come on, A muffin?!, I can order for myself you know"

"Really, You were taking so long!, That I didn't think you could form a sentance anymore" She teased him

"Anyway you are always eating crap like muffins, and bacon rolls for breakfast" She told him

"So, Anyway Darling, Do tell me about what you and Abby talked about, that has overnight turned you from a skirtchaser, To a man who respects women"

As he was about to answer the waiter bought over the food, Silently thanking the waiter for once again showing up at the right time he thanked the waiter then started to eat.

Scanning the Dining hall for their couple Kate tried to bring her mind back to the case and away from thinking about Tony,

Sudendly she felt Tony's hand on her arm, Spinning around to face him she looked at him questionly

"Over by the flowers, Their is a couple with a baby the waiter has just left their table, I think it's them" He said quietly

Agreeing with him, She spoke softly,

"Did you hear that Abby" She asked hoping the wire was working,

"Yep Kate, Just look in their direction and I'll zoom in" Abby said through the earwig

Kate did as she was told, And a minute later heard Abby saying she had gotten the photo and would upload and comapare it to the older pictures that they had on file of the couple and the baby.

Finishing their breakfast quickly now, They stood up and headed for their apartment so they could go and update Gibb's.

_**XxXx**_

Jenny sat in her office, pondering if she should pick up her phone and call Gibb's or if she should just go ahead and make the call to the doctor without him, But she reasoned to herself that he might want to be their when she calls so he could make sure he could come to the doctors with her, Sighing to herself she didn't know what to do finally decideing to call him she picked up her phone and was about to push speed dial 1 for his number when all of a sudden her office door opened and he walked through with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Who you gona call Jen" He asked her

"You auctully" She said smiling at him and standing up and walking around her desk so she could kiss him, Leaning up she kissed him quickly after she had pulled away He asked her

" How come you were going to call me?, Is everything ok with you and the baby?"

"Yes, don't worry so much" She said smiling at him

"I was just going to ring the doctor about a apt. for my first scan and was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" She asked him

"Of course Jen!" He told her

Handing her, Her phone she looked at him questionaly

"Call them now" He said to her smiling

Laughing at his sudden eagerness she took the phone from him and dialed the doctors number,

After talking to his Nurse for several minutes, She finally said

"Today 2pm ok, We will be there" She said closing her phone and thus ending the phone call.

"Can you come" She asked him, Trying not to let him see how much she wanted them their,

"Of course Jen, Don't worry McGee can handle anything that comes up with the mission" He told her

Smiling she leaned into him,

"Did I tell you how much I love you" She told him

"Mmm I think so, but tell me again" He told her smiling down at her

Laughing softly she playfully hit him in the ribs, Then leant into kiss him, as the kiss deepend Gibb's phone started to ring pulling apart quickly he answered it

"Gibb's" He growled down the phone, angry at whoever it was that had pulled him away from Jen

_**XxXx**_

They had gotten back to their apartment and fought over who was going to call Gibb's but Kate had won the arugement pointing out that Gibb's had called her phone already and that she had called him last time so it was Tony's turn now, Tony finally giving up knowing that Kate wouldn't budge pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Gibb's number.

_**XxXx**_

"Uhh sorry boss, Should I call back?" Tony asked pulling a angry face at Kate

_'What' _She mouthed, He was about to answer to her when their bosses sharp voice bought his attention back to the reason for the phone call,

"No Dinozzo Just give me a update" Gibb's told him

"Ok, well we think we saw them, Abby has got a photo now and she will call you when she gets a match from the old photo's" Tony told him

"Good job Dinozzo, You two just stay in you room ok, We don't want them picking up we are on to them, till we know for sure it's them, I'll ring you when Abby gets the results" He said

Then snapping his phone closed to Jen and told her what Tony had told him,

"Then let's go see if Abby has got a match yet" She told him

_**XxXx**_

"What was that face for?" Kate asked Tony

"He sounded so angry, I think i interpurted something" Tony explained

Laughing a little at Tony's expression of worry she told him not to worry

"What did Gibb's say anyway" She asked

"We have to wait here till Ab's matchs the pictures" He told her

"Great how long is that going to take" She grumbled

"Duno, But we can talk uhh about things" Tony said, Not sure if he should mention Joe's auctul name

"Good idea Dinozzo! You start tell me about what Abby said that has you a changed man" She said, Trying to keep her voice light and the tears from springing to her eyes cause she knew that he wanted to talk about what was bothering her.

_**XxXx**_

Abby was in her lab, waiting for the pictures to finish scanning onto her computer so she could try and match them, When McGee walked in.

Spinning around she was suprised to see McGee not Gibb's

"Hey" She said giving him a hug

"Just thought I would come and work down here for abit, and see if you need any help" He explained when he saw her looking at the files he had in his hand

"Gibb's that bad huh?" She asked him

"Yep" He answered

"So since you couldn't call me when he first arrived, tell me what happened this morning did he arrive with Jen?" She asked all hyper now

"Yep he did, But she just stayed in the lift and when I looked over he gave me that look hes always giving Tony" McGee mumbled

"The Gibb's stare" Abby giggled

"Yep" McGee said

"Aww my poor Timmy" Abby said hugging him, then giving him a quick kiss.

"So tonight I was thinking, Takeaway's and a Movie" She said

"Sounds good, Hopefully it isn't gona be a long day" He answered

She was about to answer when her computer started beeping, Letting her know that it had a match

Bouncing over to her computer she hit a few keys on the keyboard

"It's a match McGee!"

"Call Gibb's and tell him Ab's" He told her

She started dialing Gibb's number when Gibb's and The Director walked into her lab

"Whoa spooky Gibb's" Abby said

"I was just about to call you, The pictures match it's defiently them and the baby is defiently our missing baby"

He pulled out his cellphone as soon as he had heard Abby say it was a match and had punched in Kate's number and was waiting for her to answer while Abby kept on talking to Jen and McGee.

"Kate, We have a match on the picture's, It's defiently them but I want you to hold off following them untill tonight at Dinner ok" He said

"Sure Gibb's, What should we do till then?" She asked him hopeing he would say he was sending McGee or paperwork over but instead he said the words she was dreading

"You and Dinozzo stay where you are and work on a story so you can approach the couple at Dinner"

She was about to object, But he had hung up on her.

"What did the boss say Kate?" Tony asked her

"Uh it was a match and we have to go stay here till dinner, We have to work on a cover story something about a child I think cause we have to approach the couple" She explained it all to him

"Cover story is easy Katie, We can talk instead ok" He said

Walking into the kitchen he made them both coffee and bought two cups of coffee and biscuits over to the couch where she was sitting,

"I'll start ok" He said

_**XxXx**_

It was just about time for Jen's doctors Apt. now with no new problems coming up Gibb's and Jen were sitting in MTAC watching Tony and Kate talk about something, But they had turned the sound off so they could only watch the agents actions.

Jen looked at her watch and turned to Gibb's and said

"We had better sget ready, I have to be at the doctor's in half a hour"

"Ok, I'll just go check on McGee and Ab's" He said

"Ok, I'll meet you at your desk. Let them go home Jethro, Tomorrow they are going to have to work well into the night" She told him

"Is that a order" He teased her

"No Jethro" She said smiling back at him, "But I can make it one"

"Ok, But you tell them" He said

"Yep, Now go find them i'll meet you in a few minutes" She said walking to her office to grab her coat and purse

"Go home Cynthina, I won't be coming back and there is no point in you being here" She told her assitant

"Thank you Director" Cynthina said

Jen just smiled and walked down the stairs till the bullpen where she could see Jethro with Abby and McGee waiting for her.

Walking upto Jethro's side she linked her arm through his and said to Abby and McGee,

"Go home for the day now, Tomorrow is going to be a long day so you can have the rest of today off"

"Yay! Thank you Jenny" Abby exclaimed hugging Jen

"You're welcome Ab's" She told the bouncing girl

"Ok let's go Jen or we really will be late" Gibb's told her

"Night Abby, McGee" She said as she followed Gibb's to the lift

_**XxXx**_

Ok that's halfway through the chapter so i'm going to upload the other half later on today please review!!


	5. Talks and Suprises

Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews that you have given me, Keep them coming guys cause they make me update faster :)

Ok guys, Here is part two sorry that i couldn't update sooner but i had to go and rescue my baby from eating my internet connection!

I know I promised McAbby but when I was re-reading it before I uploaded this chapter I realised the McAbby in this chapter ruined the next chapter in which McGee and Abby have some challenges to face so i deleted it and instead put in lots of Jibbs and Tate but trust me guys the next chapter is worth the lack of it in this one!!

Review please and let me know what you think of my attempts!!

_**XxXx**_

"Jethro calm down" Jen said teasingly to him, trying not to laugh they were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call her name and he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"I just don't like waiting Jen, Your apt. started at 0200 and its now 0204 where is the doctor" He growled

"He's a doctor Jethro things happen and four minutes is hardly running late, and I don't think that giving him a _'Gibb's Stare' _will work on him" She told him grabbing his hand and linking her fingers through his and rubbing her thumb over the back of his strong, calloused hand.

He loved the way her hand fitted in his so perfectly, and he loved even more how her touch could calm him down and make him feel like a teenager in love again.

"Jennifer Shepard?" The nurse called out

Breaking the spell that was over them,

"Come on" She said standing up quickly and pulling him by the hand after her.

The nurse lead them into the doctors office and told them to both _'Have a seat and make themselves comfortable as the doctor would be a few mintues still'_

"Thank you" They both said sitting down and waiting patiently.

The doctor came into the room a few minutes later carrying Jenny's file with him sitting down at his desk he looked over to the couple sitting in front of him,

"So you are here for your first scan and checkup is that correct?" He asked Jenny

"Yes" She said now feeling slighty nervous

Gibb's noticing her nervousness held her hand and gave it a resurring squeeze.

"Ok if you will just come into the room down the hall with me, we will have a look at you baby" The doctor said, Standing up they both followed him down the white hallway.

"Just relax Jen" Gibb's whispered in her ear

She just nodded

"You lie down here Jenny, and pull your top up abit for me so we can put this gel on your tummy" The doctor told her

"Ooo it's cold!" She exclamimed

Gibb's laughed at her

"It's not funny Jethro" She said glaring at him, He was about to say something back when all of a sudden the Doctor pulled their attention to the screen.

"Your baby is right there" He told them pointing to the screen, "Do you want to here it's heartbeat?" He asked them

They both said yes and soon the room was filled with the gentle sound of a little heartbeat,

"Jethro listen" She said squeezing his hand even harder than before, He just smiled down at her thinking how he hadn't felt this happy since Shannon and Kelly.

The Doctor then printed them out a couple of pictures and checked her out quickly and gave her a apt. to come back in four weeks for another scan.

They then left the clinic and headed for their house.

_**XxXx**_

"We have the whole afternoon just about McGee!" Abby exclaimed

"I wonder why the boss is letting us go so early" He thought outloud

"Who cares Timmy!, We get to auctully spend the whole afternoon and night with no one bothering us" Abby told him exictedly pulling him into the lift after her and quickly pushing the button for the garage.

As they got into the garage McGee was just pulling out his keys when a Agent came running up calling out to him "Agent McGee, I have a urgent memo for you" The Agent called out,

Wondering what it was that was so urgent that it couldn't wait till tomorrow McGee stood by the car and waited for The Agent. The Agent reached McGee and handed him over a red folder with the words _'URGENT MEMO, ATTN. Special Agent Timothy McGee'_

_"_What is it?" Abby asked, Leaning around trying to see what was inside the folder.

"Uhh, I don't know let me have a look, and I'll see if I can tell you" He said, Knowing that showing her, Could not only put his job in danger but also her life if it was highly classfied.

Opening the car he sat down and quickly opened the folder and pulled out the top page, He scanned the first paragraph and what he read made him laugh.

Abby was getting impatient wondering why he was laughing,

"Timmy, tell me what It's about. Is it about Kate and Tony?" She asked

"Ahh, You arn't going to believe this Ab's but Tony and Kate are going to have a child with them undercover a six month old baby, it will give them a reason to approach and hopefully form a connection with the suspects" He said, Smiling to himself the image of Tony having to pretend to be a dad was worth all of the mean tricks and comments that Tony had done and said to him over the years.

"Are you serious?" Abby asked him

"Yep, Deadly it say's here that I have to go and take the baby to them tonight, Director Shepard and Gibb's have already sorted it all out, All I have to do is go down to Ducky and pick up the baby, Drop it with Kate and Tony and then we can spend the whole night together. Just us I promise" He said to her then giving her a kiss to seal the promise he stood up and got out of the car.

"Wait, Can I come, I don't have to go into the resort I just want to see the baby" She explained

"Umm ok, Just don't tell Gibb's" He said extending his hand for her to grab

She nodded and quickly got out of the car and held his hand she followed him back into the building where they got into the lift and headed for autospy.

_**XxXx**_

"What do you think Tony and Kate will say when they get the memo about the latest addition to their cover?" Jen asked laughing a little thinking about it

"Well I think Dinozzo is going to hate it, But Kate has always been good with kid's" Gibb's told her gently putting his arms around her and pulling her closer to her on the couch where they were sitting looking at the pictures of their baby.

"Are you worried about what might happen?" She asked him, Knowing very well that he would be worrying just how close Tony and Kate were getting.

"Let's not talk about that now Jen" He told her

He then picked up one of the scan pictures The Doctor had given them

"I still can't see how it's a baby Jen" He said, Drawing her mind away from work and back to themselves and the Baby.

Laughing she snuggled into his arm's further and pulled the photo so she could see it also, and pointing at the small image she picked up his finger in her's and traced the outline of their baby with both their fingers, "Now do you see" She said softly

"Mmm I do now" He murmured leaning down and placing soft kisses down her neck

"Jethro" She moaned loving how his kisses could make her feel so good, Turning herself around so she could kiss him, She felt him take a sharp intake of breath as she placed the photo on the table and started kissing in the spot on his throat that always made him go crazy.

She then moved up and started kissing him, With a passion that she had only felt for him. He kissed her back with just as much passion, If not more.

As their tounges fought for control she reached for his jacket, Pushing it off his shoulders and removing it from his body without even breaking the kiss, She then started working on the buttons of his shirt going slowly just to tease him,

"Jen" He growled at her, Flipping her so she was underneath him and he started slipping his hands under her blouse and gently running his hands up and down her sidesand underneath her bra, She stared moaning his touch was driving her crazy, "Jethro please" She moaned and that was all the encouragment that he needed and soon they were both naked.

_**XxXx**_

_I'll start ok" was what he had said just as he was about to start talking their was a knock at the door,_

He looked at Kate, "Did you order anything?"

"No, But I did get a memo from Jen saying to expect a visit from McGee something about how her and Gibb's have sorted out our cover so we can get close to the couple" She told him, Walking over to the door she waited till Tony had his gun out covering her, Then she opened the door and saw McGee standing their with a baby girl in a carseat.

She was shocked, "Kate?" Tony called from inside the apartment

"It's McGee, he's ahh bought someone with him" She called out, Opening the door and letting him in

Tony saw McGee walk through the door carrying a baby capsule,

"What is in their McGeek?" Tony asked

"Uhh, meet the newest part of your cover" McGee said, Placing the baby seat down on the floor so Kate and Tony could see her,

"Haha, Funny probie, Is this some kind of joke, You and Abby have a baby that we don't know about?" Tony asked

"Aww she gorgeous" Kate said

"It isn't a joke Tony and she isn't mine or Abby's, I got a urgent memo from Gibb's and The Director.

"Shut up Tony, Explain why we have to have a child with us McGee" Kate said

"Uhh well, Since our targets have the baby with them, Gibb's and The Director thought that this would be a good way for you to aproach them and hopefully get close enough to ask them about when their baby was born etc." He said

"One problem McGeek, Our covers don't have a child" Tony said grinning at Kate, Thinking he had managed to get them out of having to keep the baby

"They sorted that out to Tony" McGee said, Opening the red folder and reading;

_'Lily and Daved Webb have a six month old daughter, That was meant to be staying with Lily's Mother and Father but her mothers sister fell and hurt her hip so they have both gone to Australia to look after her so they dropped the baby off to Lily and David on their way to the airport'_

"I even have the birth certifcate here, You two are the proud parents of Izzobella Rea Webb" McGee told them pulling the folded piece of paper out of the folder

"Ok, Thank's McGee where is her stuff though?" Kate asked, Secretly she was already falling in love with the baby girl and was glad they were keeping her plus seeing Tony with a baby was sure to give her some excellent blackmail material, Especially after the wet t-shirt photo that he still liked to remind her of every now and then.

"In the car, There is alot of it" He answered her

"Tony will help you, and I'll move some furniture so their is room for her" She said

Tony followed McGee out to the car when he saw just how much was in the car he turned to McGee and asked,

"Whoa how much can one baby need probie?"

"Well you guys don't have a cot or a pram or clothes or anything remember" McGee told him

After a couple of trips from the car to Kate and Tony's apartment everything was inside and now just needed to be set up and put away.

"You going to stay and help Probie?" Tony asked, Secretly hoping that he would cause he knew that McGee would be so much better at reading the stupid little diagrams and instructions that were meant to help you assemble things.

"I can't Tony" McGee told him

Tony picking up that there was something that McGee wasn't saying,

Chuckling he said;

"O do tell Probie, What are you and our Mistress of the dark doing tonight?"

"TONY!" Kate said loudly, "What is wrong with you! All you think about is sex"

"Have a good night McGee and tell Abby to call me ok?" She said, walking him to the door still carrying Izzobella.

Before he stepped out of Tony and Kate's apartment he turned to Kate and said,

"I almost forgot Gibb's note said not to worry about going tonight to the Dining room but tomorrow you guys have to make contact somehow It's up to you guys how but Gibb's said he will call early tomorrow to check that you have it covered.

"Ok, Thanks" She told him and saying goodnight to him once again.

Tony could hear Kate saying goodnight to McGee and decided that he would try to start putting together the cot.

She had said goodbye to McGee and was walking back towards the living room when Izzobella had started to fuss talking to the baby quietly to try and calm her she walked into the living room and couldn't help but laugh when she saw Tony surrounded by the parts of the cot, His face was scrunched up and he was trying to read the instructions.

He heard the baby fussing, and looked up at Kate.

"What's wrong with the baby? He asked

"Nothing, She's just a bit fussy" She told him

"You having trouble putting the cot together huh?" She teased him

"No Katie, I've just never been able to get the whole tiny diagram thing, I mean who the hell can read them!" He told her frustrated

"Aww poor baby, Move over and I'll help" She teased him, She sat down on the floor beside him and handing him the baby then snatched the instructions from his hand.

"No wonder you were having problems, You weren't even looking at them the right way!" She told him

"Ok then, Where does that bit go?" He asked her nudging one of the cots sides with his foot

She looked at the instructions for a few minutes longer then she put them down and told him to put the baby in her seat so he could help her. It took him a few minutes but finally he had figured out how to buckle Izzobella into her seat and now he was standing beside Kate trying to help her put it together, After what seemed like hours to him but really was only a hour at the most the cot was set up and had been moved into the small room next door to his and Kate's it was more like a huge wardrobe but as Kate had pointed out the baby couldn't stay in the living room and he didn't want it in their room, The thought of a small human looking at them while they slept did unerve him abit when he had admitted that to Kate she had just laughed at him.

He was sitting watching Kate get the baby ready for bed, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to thinking about what sort of mother she would be.

She had noticed Tony had been quite ever since McGee had left she was wondering to herself if she should bring up the conversation that they were starting to have before but she didn't know how to bring it up or if he would even still want to talk about it. He was different with the baby around more gentle, She had to admit that seeing this new side to Tony just made her like him even more.

Finally the baby was in it's cot and falling asleep, She walked back through to the bedroom where her and Tony slept and changed into her pyjamas, She then went into the lounge and sat down beside Tony on the couch.

"So Katie, Tell me about Eric" Tony said to her

"What" Kate said shocked that Tony would even say her ex's name let alone care about how she felt about the whole situation, She knew that the whole team knew what had happened between her and her Ex but she didn't talk about it with anyone, not even Abby so why would Tony think she would talk about it with him.

"Tell me about him, It might help to talk about him" He said to her

Kate just laughed and looked at him like he was crazy

"I don't think so Tony" She told him

But he just gave her the look Abby was always giving her when she knew there was something wrong,

"No!" She told him but still he wouldn't give up

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone what we talk about promise" She told him

"Katie I promise" He said and she had to admit the way he looked at her with his gorgeous eyes made her knees weak and she was glad she was sitting down.

"I just don't understand why he cheated on me" She told Tony tears already forming in her eyes,

"I mean I did everything he wanted, But I still wasn't enought for him" She whispered

Tony was suprised, He had never seen this side to Kate when she was around him she was always so strong, so confident so sure of herself and she was dam good at intergerations she made even the most hardned criminals scared but yet when it came to her personal life seeing her having such low self esteem suprised him.

"Kate look at me" He told her puting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him

She looked at him and he said to her,

"Kate you are a amazing women, You are so beautiful, So talented and strong to me you are the most gorgeous women in the world and anyone that is stupid enough to hurt you has got to be the most dumbest jerk on the planet" He told her

Hearing him say what he thought about her, She could feel herslf blushing sudendly not caring if it was the right thing or not she kissed him, He was suprised for a few seconds but then he kissed her back with just as much passion, She climbed onto his knee and started to explore his mouth with her tounge he started to undress her. "I think we should take this into the bedroom" She whispered into his ear he nodded and picked her up she squealed with suprise, "Shh Katie don't want to wake the baby" he told her she just kissed him again. He placed her down on the bed and she pulled him down and started kissing him again.

_**XxXx**_

She woke up and rolled over to his side of the bed to find that he wasn't there opening her eyes she couldn't see him in the en sutie either.

"Jethro?" She called out

When he didn't reply she slipped out of bed, Wrapping the sheet around her she walked down to the stairs when she got to the kitchen door she saw him making coffee wearing only his boxers, she quietly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss onto his shoulder

"Morning, That coffee smells so good" She said to him

He pulled her around so he could kiss her

"You know you can't have coffee Jen" He told her

"Mmm I know don't remind me these next few months are going to be hard without coffee, escpecially since it seems to be all you live on, that and bourbon" She told him smiling at him.

He leant down and kissed her on the nose

"It will all be worth it when our baby is here" He told her

"I love it when you say that" She told him snuggling into his embrace

"Say what Jen?" He asked her

"Our baby" She answered

"I love it to" He told her

Looking at his watch he said to her,

"We had better get ready Jen, It's 0600"

"Are you serious?" She asked him pulling his wrist so she could see his watch.

"I'm going to have a shower, While you have your coffee I won't be to long" She said walking out of the kitchen

He followed her out of the kitchen "You want any help Jen?" He asked her

"No Jethro" She said smiling at him "I auctully want to have a shower this morning"

She kept on walking up the stairs and he went back to the kitchen to have more coffee.

Half a hour later they were both ready and were driving into work, For once Jen was driving cause she had pointed out to Gibb's that soon he would be driving all the time but untill she was to big to drive she was determined to drive as much as possible.

They were at NCIS in no time and as Gibb's went to get his coffee Jen went down to the lab to talk to Abby.

As she got off the lift she couldn't help but smile to herself she could hear Abby's music and as she got closer it only got louder she always wondered how Abby could work with it up so loud.

Walking in she couldn't see Abby anywhere so went through to turn the music off and that was when she found Abby sitting at her desk crying.

"What's wrong Abby?" She asked shocked at seeing the young goth crying, She had only ever seen Abby cry once before and that had been when Jethro had been in his coma.

Sitting on the desk, She pulled Abby into a hug and rubbed her back while she cried, After awhile Abby's sobs stopped but she just put her arms around Jen and hugged Jenny back without saying a word.

Jenny asked quietly,

"What is it Abby? Has McGee done something?

At the mention of McGee's name Abby started crying again

Pulling back so she could look at Abby, Jen asked her again, "What is it, You can tell me I won't tell anyone Abby"

Abby looked at Jen in the eyes and said,

"I think I'm pregnant, McGee's going to leave me"

_**XxXx**_

Ok so i'm going to finish this chapter here cliffhanger ending I know but don't hate me!!

I promise I will update soon, Even sooner if you guys remeber to review!! :)

xx


	6. McGee gets a shock

Di Bee this chapter is for you cause you always give me such nice reviews even thought english isn't your first language thank you and also cause after I read your awesome review I decided to upload this chapter straight away just so you don't die of a broken heart hehe

This is the shortest chapter in the whole story but I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging for to long!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Their is a few more to come yet the next one will mainly be about Tony and Kate as the mission turns dangerous so this one is pure love and fluff just to make up for the angst coming up sorry guys!!

Also thank you to all you guys who review my story!! I love coming on and reading what you thought of my story, Please keep them coming cause they make me update faster hehe

Please remember to review :)

_**XxXx**_

They were both sound asleep his arms around her pulling her body close to his own, The curtains were drawn but still small rays of sunlight somehow managed to find their way through the small gaps. She started to stir wondering why his arm was around her then all of the memories of last night came flooding back into her mind.

_'They had been talking on the couch about Eric and how he had broken her heart, Then Tony had put his arm around her and pulled her close she couldn't remember who had started the kiss but she remembered how wonderful it felt._

_How his kisses were so addictive, How they made her forget about everything but how he tasted, how his touch just made her want to take his clothes off him,_

_They had ended up in the bedroom, She smiled as she remembered how sexy he had looked with no clothes on after making love to each other they had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms.'_

She looked up at him, loving how gorgeous he looked even when he was asleep _'Abby's going to go crazy when I tell her about this'_ she thought to herself.

Just as she was about to lean up and kiss him, the baby started crying in the next room sighing to herself she started to slip out of Tony's hold but he wouldn't let her go pulling her back to him he whispered to her "Where are you going Katie?"

"The baby's crying Tony, I have to go check on her" She told him, Rolling around so she could kiss him before she had to get up.

She then got out of bed and pulled on her robe and walked through to the babys room

"Heya lil one" She whispered to the baby amazed at how such a small person could make so much noise.

She picked up the baby and went through into the kitchen and heated up a bottle, When it was ready she carried the baby and bottle into the bedroom and sat on the bed and fed the baby.

Tony watched her feeding the baby he couldn't help but think about how natural she looked feeding the baby and the one the baby looked up at her and how Kate would smile and whisper things to the baby.

"Do you want kids?" He asked her

She was whispering silly things to the baby when all of a sudden she heard Tony speak;

_'Do you want kids?'_

"Whoa thats unexpected" She told him

"But yes I wanted kid's, I always have but when I started working I kinda figured that kids didn't fit into the kind of job and lifestyle I have. It's hard enough to date guys with the work hours a baby would be near impossible" She said

Noticing that the baby had finished her bottle she handed her to Tony and told him to burp her,

"I don't even know what that means Katie" He told her looking scared

She laughed at how terrifed he looked, "It's fine Tony, Just hold her near you shoulder and rub her back" She told him helping him settle Izzobella against his shoulder.

She then went into the kitchen and rinsed out the bottle and made up a few more and put them in the fridge. She walked back into the bedroom and couldn't help but smile when she saw Tony cradleing Izzobella and talking baby talk to her, She didn't want to ruin the moment so she just leant against the door frame waiting for him to notice that she was there.

After a few minutes he looked up at her and said,

"It's so amazing how someone so small, Can be so cute"

Laughing at him she moved over to the bed and picked up Izzobella saying she was going to take her back to her cot so Kate and Tony could have some Mummy and Daddy time.

She settled Izzobella into her cot and made sure the blankets were covering her so she didn't get cold, She then turned on the baby monitor and left the room.

She got back into bed and snuggled into Tony, "You will make a great mum someday Kate" He whispered to her.

She looked up at him and just smiled sadly, "Thanks" She said back

Leaning down he started kissing her, Just as things were getting heated when her cellphone rang.

Moaning in frustration she pulled away from Tony and let their foreheads rest together while she listened to Gibb's instructions,

"I want you and Tony down their for breakfast, I want you to approach the women when she is alone with the baby get Dinozzo to distract the husband or something ok start talking about baby things" He told her

"What kind of Baby things exactly Gibb's this is all new to me" She told him

"I don't know Kate, I'm not a women am I" He told her scarscam evident in his voice

"Uhh ok, Once we talk then what do I arrange to meet her later for a playdate with the babies or what?" She asked

"I don't know Kate anticpiate" He told her hanging up

"Did you hear that?" She asked Tony

"Yep, We have to go get ready you go and dress the baby and i'll have a shower ok" He told her

"What wait a minute not fair, Why do you get first shower?" She asked him

"Cause I have no idea how to dress a baby Katie, Thats why" He said kissing on her the nose then heading off to the bathroom.

_**XxXx**_

_"I think I'm pregnant, McGee's going to leave me" _

"What Abby? Are you serious?" Jen asked suprised

Then quickly recovering from her shock she told Abby firmly,

"Tim loves you Abby, he would never leave you or the baby why do you think he would?"

"Well why would he stay with me, He doesn't believe in having kids with someone unless you are married to them, and none of his friends like me and he feels out of place around my friends" Abby sobbed

"Shhh, Abby first of all are you sure you are pregnant?" Jenny asked her

"Pretty sure, I missed my period, I've been feeling sick alot lately to" She answered

"Ok lets go get a test to make sure ok cause their is no point worrying if you arn't" Jen told her, Though she thought to herself secretly that Abby was indeed pregnant.

"We don't need to buy one, I have some in my office still" Jen told her taking Abby by the hand she lead her out to the lift and they took it straight to her office so McGee or Gibb's wouldn't see them.

Abby followed her into her office and Jen shut then locked the door, Just so Jethro doesn't walk in Jenny explained to Abby.

"Sit down on the couch Ab's I bought heaps the other day before I told Jethro I took three just to make sure" She told Abby

Abby laughed, "Is that why you came down to the lab this morning? How did Gibb's take the news?" Abby asked her

Jen came out of her private bathroom holding out a test for Abby, "We can talk about it later Ab's right now all that matters is you and finding out if you are pregnant.

Abby nodded and stood up from the couch and took the test that Jen was holding out for her, She then went into the bathroom and followed the instructions.

She came out of the bathroom holding it and said to Jen,

"It said it takes two minutes can you please look for me?"

"Ok Ab's sit down with me and tell me more about you and Tim while we wait." Jen told her

Abby sat down and scooted close to Jen just needing to be close to someone,

"I don't know how McGee is going to handle this" Abby said softly

"Hey honestly Ab's when I found out I was pregnant I was sure Jethro was going to panic and leave me and that I was going to have to raise the baby alone, But remember what you said to me Ab's?" Jen said to her

Abby was crying again but smiled through her tears,

"I told you, That as long as he loved you, everything would be fine" Abby said

"Exactly Ab's and you were right, I see the way Tim looks at you trust me he will be happy and he will love you and this baby" Jen told her

She glanced at the pregnancy test there were two pink lines,

"Ab's do you want to know what the test says?" She asked

Abby took a deep breath and said "Yep tell me"

She grabbed Jenny's hand and squeezed it

"It's postive Ab's" She said

Abby took a few deep breaths,

"Ok I kinda thought it might be, I don't know how i'm going to tell Tim" She said placing her hand over her stomach worried about the baby

"Abby don't worry ok, He loves you everything will be ok" Jen told her

"Anyway I have a suprise to show you that will cheer you up and take your mind off things want me to show you now?" Jen asked her

"Ooo what is it?" Abby asked, Cheering up instantly at the mention of a suprise.

Jen walked over to her handbag which was sitting on her desk and pulled out the photos that The Doctor had printed her and Jethro out yesterday.

She carried the small pictures over to the couch and sat down beside Abby and handed her the first one, Abby looked at for a few minutes not realising what it was at first after a couple of minutes she clicked.

"Awww it's your baby Jen!" She exclaimed

"Yep, Here look at this one you can see it's face" Jen showed Abby the next one

"Wow, It's so amazing what did Gibb's say?" Abby asked

Jen laughed and said to Abby, "He is happy to, He doesn't get how it's a baby in these pictures though"

Abby laughed when she heard Jen say that.

"Gibb's really needs to wear his glasses more" Abby said

"That's true" Jen agreed laughing with Abby

After awhile of talking Jen bought up telling McGee again,

"Ab's go down to your lab and I'll send him down. I won't tell Jethro untill you want me to but you have to tell Tim today it's only fair" She told Abby

Abby agreed, "Ok but can you tell Gibb's please? While i'm telling McGee could you tell him please? It's just hes like my dad and I don't wanna let him down" Abby said.

Jen pulled Abby into a hug, "Ab's Jethro thinks of you as a daughter, No matter what you do that won't change. He might wanna kill Tim though" She said

They both stood up and Jen walked down the stairs to the Bullpen where McGee and Gibb's were busy working while Abby took the lift to her lab.

"Agent McGee, You are needed in Abby's lab ASAP" Jen told him

He stammered "Yes Director" and headed for the lift wondering what Abby needed him for, He was pretty sure there was no evidence or surviellance that she needed help with.

_**XxXx**_

"Why did you just send McGee down to see Abby?" Gibb's asked her

She pulled the chair from behind Kate's desk and pushed it till it was beside Gibb's she then sat down and said,

"Abby has to tell him something very important Jethro and she has given me permission to tell you"

"What has McGee done to her, If he has hurt her" Gibb's said looking angryily at McGee's vacant desk

"Calm down Jethro, Auctully she's alot like me at the moment" Jen told him

He didn't click what she meant by _'Alot like me at the moment' _But then he saw her place her hand over her stomach.

"McGee got Abby pregnant?" He said not knowing if he wanted to go down and shoot McGee or congratlate him.

"Yes, But shes worried about telling him she thinks he will leave her and the baby" Jen told him

"If he did that to Ab's" Gibb's fumed

"Jethro, he wouldn't haven't you noticed the way he looks at her?" She said placing her hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"So much for rule 12" He said

"Aww that rule was made to be broken anyway Jethro, We both know that" She told him

_**XxXx**_

"Abby?" McGee called out suprised at the lack of music coming from her lab, It was usually going at it's loudest around this time of day the silence made him worry.

He walked in and saw she was sitting on the floor by her desk in the enclosed part of her lab, Hugging her Hippo bert.

He walked over and waited for the automatic doors to open, He then sat down beside her and put his arm across her shoulder and pulled her in close to him.

"Are you ok? The Director sent me down here, I think Gibb's must have done something wrong" He said to her, Not really noticing how tense she was

"That isn't why she sent you down here" Abby said softly

He was confused, Was something happening that he had missed.

"You're her cause I have something to tell you" Abby told him

"I'm pregnant Tim"

"What?!" He said shocked pulling his arm from her and standing up quickly,

"Are you sure?" He asked her, Immediatly regretting his suddden reaction when he saw Abby start to cry again.

"Yes, I'm sure I knew that you were going to freak out" She said in between sobs.

He hated seeing her so upset, He pulled himself together and bent down right in front of her so she had no choice but to look at him.

"Abby, I'm sorry I was just suprised thats all" He told her

Putting his arms around her, He pulled her close and said "I love you Abby it's going to be ok"

After they had been sitting on her lab floor for awhile she turned to him and asked;

"Are you sure you're ok with this Tim?"

He had been nervously playing with the ring box that he had in his pocket, He was going to save it for tonight when he was taking her out for dinner but he decided now was the perfect time.

He pulled it out of his pocket and said the best five words Abby had heard in all her life,

"Will you marry me Ab's?" He asked her

She stared at the open ring box, Then back up to his face

"Are you serious?" She asked him

"You're not just asking me cause i'm pregnant?"

"No Ab's. I was going to ask you tonight, I had a romantic dinner and everything planned but now seemed like the perfect time" he told her.

"Yes" She said, "Yes I would love to marry you Timmy" She then threw herself at him and started kissing him.

_**XxXx**_

Ok guys it's going to end there on a happy note hope you enjoyed it :)

please review and let me know what you think!!

xx


	7. Authors Note

Heya Guys,

My laptop crashed thanks to my wonderful boyfriend spilling coffee over the lil mpuseypad clicker thing lolz you know what i mean right? :P

Anyway I didn't have a copy of this story saved on my pen drive stupid I know!!

I'm Gibbs slapping myself for not saving it feel free to also lolz anyway just writing this note to let you guys know next chapter will be up tomorrow but it won't be as long as some of the previous ones.

xxx


	8. Meeting the Enemy

**Ok Guys chapter six is here!! I am sorry that it has taken so long but since I having to re-write it from memory and also my new keyboard is hard to get used to! So it isn't very long, and i'm not really happy with it I can't seem to get it right but here it is!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review I really wanna reach over 30 reviews so help me out ok!!**

**Halfway through writing next chapter so shouldn't be to long till it is up but I can't say when for sure.**

**NCIS Season 5 starts in 2 weeks here in New Zealand! I'm so exicted lolz even though I know how it ends I can't wait to see it lol**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

_**XxXx**_

Kate was sitting on the couch watching Izzobella play with a blue fish toy that seemed to be her favourite, They were both waiting for Tony to get dressed and ready. In the time it had taken her get herself showered and dressed aswell as Izzobella, Tony had only managed to decide that he wanted to wear a casual blue striped shirt and now he was trying to decide on the rest.

'He's silly isn't he Izzy' She cooed to the baby,

"Tony will you hurry up please?" She called out

"I'll be ready in a couple of more minutes Katie" He answered her

"Tony, Gibb's will do more than headslap you of we don't get this right" She yelled at him

Izzobella started to fuss. Kate bent down and picked her up "Shh Izzy, It's ok I wasn't yelling at you" She said to the baby, Walking through to the kitchen she grabbed one of the babies bottles out of the fridge and put it in the microwave and waited 20 seconds till it was warm.

"There you go lil one" She told the baby

She walked out to the lounge where Tony was sitting on the couch waiting now.

"Now whos the one that isn't ready Katie" Tony teased her

She rolled her eyes at him and handed The baby to him, "I just have to grab the baby bag" She called out ot him over her shoulder as she disappered down the hallway.

She re-apperared a few minutes later with the baby bag over one shoulder.

"Ok lets go" She told him leading the way out of their apartment

They reached the lift and Kate took Izzobella from Tony's arms and he put a arm around her waist and they stood like that waiting for the lift to come.

They reached the Dining room and Kate noticed that the same blonde was showing people to their tables they walked over to her and were shown to a table.

Kate scanned the room for the couple but could not see them anywhere, She had given up looking for them deciding that they must be having breakfast in their room or something she was about to say so to Tony when he gently nudged her and said "Over by the entrance"

She glanced around and saw them,

"Ok now they are here how are we going to get them to talk to us?" She asked him

"Leave it to me Lily" He told her

Before she could reply he was up and walking towards the husband,

She turned to Izzobella and said softly "What the hell is he going to do?"

Tony walked over to the husband and extended his hand

"I"m Daved Webb, I see you also have a baby me and wife are here with our daughter it isn't a very child friendly place is it?" He said pleasently

"Chris Stone" The man said shaking Tony's hand "And I do have to agree with you me and my wife find the same thing"

"Would you like to come over and meet my wife and daughter?" Tony asked the couple

Chris glanced at his wife and she smiled at him

"Sure thing" He answered and him and his wife followed Tony to the table where Kate was sitting with Izzobella

Kate saw Tony approaching and was startled to see the couple following him

He reached the table and stood behind Kate

"This is my wife Lily Daved and our daughter Izzobella" He said to the couple motioning for them to sit down

Chris turned to Kate and smiled

"Nice to meet you Mrs Daved" He said

"My name is Chris Stone and This is my wife Samantha and our daughter Gracie"

After everyone had said hello and got settled in Tony turned to Kate and said

"I was just saying to Chris that their isn't much to do with the children here"

"Mmm thats so true" Samantha said

"You and Kate should bring Izzobella swimming this afternoon we know this lovely little place that is away from everyone it's perfect for the babies to" She said smiling at Kate

"That sounds wonderful, Don't you think darling?" Tony said to Kate

"Yes, Wonderful" She said softly, But in her head she was screaming 'I don't want to be amywher near these people let alone pretending to like them'

"How about we meet in the Lobby in say 3 hours and we go swimming" Chris suggested

"Sounds wonderful" Tony agreeded

Soon after The Stones left and it was only Tony, Kate & Izzobella left.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked her gently touching her shoulder worried about the expression on Kate's face.

"I'm fine" She told him smiling at him as if to prove her point

He nodded knowing there was no point in pushing it but still worrying about her.

"Lets go get ready" He told her helping her out of her chair and waiting till she had picked up Izzobella.

_**XxXx**_

Gibb's stood up and pulled on his jacket, Jen noticing that her partner was standing looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out of the chair she was sitting on

"We are going to grab coffee Jen" He told her

She opened her mouth to protest, about to point out to him that she couldn't drink coffee, When he said to her,

"I know Jen, I am going to have coffee you are going to have coca" He told her helping her put her jacket on.

"But why?" She asked him "Shouldn't we wait till Abby and Tim come back up"

"Jen they have been gone for over 30 minutes I don't think they will be coming up before we get back" He said taking her hand in his and leading her to the lift.

Seeing that she was about to protest again he pulled her closer to him and said;

"We will bring them back drinks Jen, But I think they need some time to get used to becoming parents"

She nodded, "I knew their was a reason I love you so much" She told him

He pulled her into the lift and once the doors had closed he leant in and said;

"I love you to Jen" Then he kissed her.

The walk to the coffee shop was short but it was cold out so Jen snuggled closer into Gibb's

After they had got the hot drinks they started their walk back to NCIS

"How do you think McGee would have taken the news?" Jen asked Gibb's

"I don't know Jen but he better not hurt her" He replied

"We have been here Jethro" She told him teasingly "Tim will not hurt her you can tell how much he cares for her"

He just nodded in agreement and pulled her close to him to keep them both warm.

They reached the NCIS Building and entered the lift and pushed the button for Abby's lab.

When they reached the lab they found Abby and McGee still kissing each other

Jen couldn't help but laugh but Gibb's didn't find it funny he went over to McGee and slapped him on the back of the head

"McGee what the hell do you think you are doing?" He snapped

"Ahh ahh boss it isn't what it looks like I ahh" He stammered looking at Abby for help

"Gibb's don't be mad me and Timmy are getting married" She squealed holding out her left hand and wriggling her ring finger showing off the ring McGee had given to her moments before.

Jen was the first to react, Walking over to Abby she pulled her into a hug

"Congratlions Ab's" She said

"And you Tim well done" She told him hugging him also

Gibb's stared while Jen hugged them both, She then came to his side and nudged him

"I'm happy for you Ab's" He told her handing her hot coca

"Lok after her Tim" He told McGee handing him the coffee cup

"Ahh Thanks boss" McGee said still a little nervous

"Ok McGee upstairs now I want a update on Kate and Tony and Ab's get that GPS thing on Kate working" He said

They both stood there for a few minutes not moving

Gibb's annoyed that they weren't moving yelled at them "NOW!"

and they jumped to work.

He then put his hand on Jen's lower back and guided her out of the lab.

"Come back later and we can talk Jenny" Abby called out

"I will Ab's" Jen answered

"Why are we in such a hurry Jethro?" She asked as he waited impatiently for the lift

"No reason Jen" He told her

"You have a tell to you know" She told him quietly

"Mmahh" He said

She just laughed and stepped into the lift

They reached the bullpen and he pulled her out after him.

McGee was at his desk working but he still glanced up at his two bosses

"I'll see you later on Jen" Gibb's told her

She nodded and continued walking up the stairs to her office.

_**XxXx**_

They got back to the room and Kate agreed to call McGee and update him, While Tony got Izzobella ready to go swimming.

Kate was glad it was McGee she was calling cause she knew that Gibb's would be able to pick up the fear that was in her voice as much as she hated to admit it the couple scared her and she was worried about what was going to happen even if they did have agents surrounding them she still didn't feel great about putting herself, Tony and Izzobella in this position.

She took a deep breath trying to get rid of her fears she opened her phone and found McGee's number then pressed dial.

"Special Agent McGee" He answered his phone

"McGee, It's Me" Kate said not giving him time to even say hello to her

"Tell Gibb's we are going swimming with the targets later on this afternoon, I will ring you when we get back and give you a update" She told him, Snapping her phone closed like Gibb's had done to them so many times.

She then placed it on the dresser and started throwing some spare clothes for her, Tony and Izzobella into a bag.

Tony came into the bedroom with Izzobella, Tony was wearing just shorts and she had to admit that she wished they could just stay in bed all afternoon instead of going to swim with two murderers and kidnappers. Izzobella was wearing a cute pink swimsuit and Kate couldn't help but pick her phone off the dresser and snap a photo of Tony holding Izzy.

"Aww Katie you don't need to take a photo of me topless you can see me anytime with my top off" He teased her

"I wasn't taking a photo of you Tony, I was taking it of Izzy she looks so gorgeous" She said to him

She looked at her watch and saw that they were going to be late

"Shit, Lets go we are going to be late darling" She said to Tony

She handed Tony the bag she had just packed and in return he handed her Izzobella, They walked out to the kitchen and Kate grabbed a couple of bottles and some crackers.

She looked around the apartment one last time before they left

"You ok?" Tony asked her

"Of course Daved" She answered him slipping into undercover mode so easily

He pulled her closer to him by putting his arm around her shoulder

"I love you Lily" He told her

She smiled up at him, They stepped into the lift once the doors closed he beant down and kissed her softly.

"Thank you" She smiled at him

"You ready for this?" He asked her

"Yes Darling" She told him, Hateing that he chose that moment to pick up on her emotions

They stepped out into the Resort's lobby and saw the couple waiting for them.

"Lily, Daved over here" Called Samantha waving to the couple

They walked over and said hello to each other then Samantha's husband Chris turned to Tony and said "Should we go to the pool then Daved?"

Tony agreeded saying, "Sounds good lead the way"

Chris and Tony walked on ahead leaving Kate with Samantha both carrying their babies.

"Have you taken Izzobella swimming before Lily?" Samantha asked her

Kate still not used to being called Lily smiled at Samantha "No this is out first holiday away since Izzobella was born because of Daved's work we don't really get the chance to get away"

"O, She will love it our little girl does, Don't you gracie" Samantha cooed to the baby she was carrying in her arms

Kate just smiled at the young women and hugged Izzbella to her tighter.

She didn't have a good feeling about this little swimming expediation.

_**XxXx **_

"McGee get me Kate or Dinozzo on the phone now!" Gibbs yelled at the young agent as he stormed down the stairs from MTAC

"Ahh I.. i can't boss" McGee stammered

"What the hell do you mean McGee?" Gibbs barked

"I've been trying for the last half hour boss, But no answer on either of their cells and no trace on the GPS. The last time they checked in was to say they were going swimming with our suspects" McGee told the now fuming Gibb's

"Dammit McGee are you telling me that we have lost contact with our two undercover agents and the six month old infant they have in their custody" Gibb's yelled

"Yes boss" McGee answered

"When was the last contact we had with them?" He asked McGee

"Half a hour ago, According to the GPS chip in Kate's phone and the one in her braclet she called from the Resort in her and Tonys apartment, and then after that the GPS and their phones go dark about ten minutes after the phone call." McGee told his boss

"Ok, I'm going to update Jen, You get down to Abby's lab and try and get me a location ASAP" He yelled at McGee as he ran up the stairs that lead to MTAC and Jen's office.

_**XxXx**_

**OK guys cliffhanger ending I know but the sooner you update the sooner you get to find out what happens so click on that lil purply blue button! Even of you arn't a member of Fan Fic you can review so please do!!**


	9. Missing

**Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews keep them coming cause they help me write faster!!**

**This chapter was alot easier to write than I thought it would be lolz, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**NCIS Season 5 starts here on the 15 of June I can't wait! **

**This chapter is quite long but it mainly focus's on Tony and Kate,**

**When you review let me know if there is something you want in the story and I can work it in!**

**Lov ua all Xx**

_**XxXx**_

Kate kept her eyes on Tony hateing that he was not walking with her and had left her alone with a women that had kidnapped a child and was now claiming that it was her own. She tightned her grip on Izzobella and hoped that the agents that Jen had told them about had been informed of what was happening and that they were watching them cause she didn't feel good about this she knew that her and Tony had been careful not to alert the couple that they were watching them but she knew that Samantha and Chris were cold blooded killers and that they were smart.

Tony turned around to check and Kate, He could tell by her expression that she was worried.

He turned to Chris and asked "So where is this place we can go swimming, Is it far from here?"

"Not to much longer" Chris told him

"I think i'm going to check on how Lily is doing" Tony told Chris

Chris smiled and said "Sounds good, I should probaly check on how Sam and Gracie are doing to"

Both men turned around and saw that their wives were almost caught up with them,

Tony smiled at Kate and when she reached him he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek and did the same to Izzobella

"How are my two girls doing?" He asked

"We are good darling" She told him

"But you could carry this for me" She said smiling and handing him the bag with spare clothes and Izzobella's things

"My pleasure" He told her smiling back at her

The two couples walked side by side untill they reached a small heated pool,

"O it's beautiful" Kate gasped

"It is isn't it" Samantha said to her, "We found it a few days ago when we were out walking and ever since we have bought gracie here"

Kate and Samantha slipped into the warm water with their babies and splashed and played around while Tony and Chris sat and talked while their wives played around.

It began to get cold and Kate wanted to leave, She had to admit that she had a good time and now felt a little silly for worrying so much.

"It's getting cold, and Izzobella needs to have a bath and sleep" She said to Samantha

Samantha smiled at Kate and said, "I didn't realise the time we have been here awhile haven't we?"

Kate nodded and stepped out of the water hoisting Izzy up to her hip she walked over to where Tony and Chris were and grabbed a towel to dry off Izzobella,

"I'm just going to dry Izzy, Then we can go" She said to Tony

He agreeded and handed held Izzy for her so she could dry herself off.

They all walked back to the Resort together and all she wanted to do was get up to their room and have a shower call Gibb's then go to bed, Her and Tony were heading for the lifts when Chris said,

"Why don't we have a drink?"

Tony glanced at Kate and saw that she didn't want to but he knew if they declined it would look suspicious.

He apoligsed to her with his eyes and turned to Chris with a smile on his face and said,

"We would love to"

Kate quickly said "But first of all I have to change this wee one and get into something warmer"

Tony nodded and gave her a quick kiss, "Don't be to long darling"

She smiled and hurried to catch the lift.

"I had better do the same" Samantha said and went to wait for the next lift

"Looks like it's just us untill our lovely wives get back" Chris said to Tony

After about 15 minutes Kate returned to the bar with Izzobella to find that Samantha was already there, She walked over and took the last remaning seat settling Izzobella on her lap.

"Would you like a drink?" Chris asked her

She looked at Tony and noticed he had a empty beer bottle in front of him already "I'll have wot Daved is having" She said

Chris stood up and said "What about you Daved?"

"Same again, Do you want me to help you?" He asked

"No it's ok" Chris replied "Sam will help me carry them over"

Samantha nodded "Could you please hold Gracie for me while I help Chris?"

"Sure" Tony answered

The couple then left the table for the bar, Kate turned to Tony and laughed at him trying to hold a squirming Gracie.

"You ok?" She said

"Yea, I just wanna go to bed I feel so tired" He told her

"Mmm sleep does sound good" She agreeded

Samantha and Chris were at the bar they had just bought the drinks,

"Do you have it?" Chris said quietly to Samantha

She smiled at him and pulled out two small blue round tablets and quickly dropped one into each bottle of beer and within seconds they were dissolved.

"I love you" Chris said to her pulling her in so her could kiss her.

She pulled away and picked up the two bottles of beer and walked over to the table and placed the drinks in front of Tony and Kate, She then picked Gracie up.

"Thanks for holding her Daved" She said

Kate and Tony drunk down their beers quickly and sat for awhile talking to Chris and Samantha

Kate tried to hold back a yawn but couldn't, Tony noticed and said to Chris and Samantha "I think it's time we headed upto our room"

The couple stood up also and said how they had had a great time this afternoon and they all agreeded they should do it again soon.

Kate and Tony reached their room, Once they had closed the door she locked it and put Izzobella straight into her cot, Leaving Tony in the lounge.

She tucked the baby into the cot and flipped on the baby monitor, "Night lil one" She whispered.

When she walked out into the hallway she all of a sudden felt like the hallway was spinning she knew that something was wrong she called out for Tony but he didn't reply. She stumbled along the hallway into the lounge and saw Tony lying on the floor beside the couch.

"Tony" She called out reaching for him and that was the last thing she remembered as everything went black and she hit the lounge floor not that far from Tony.

Chris and Samantha were in their room getting ready.

Samantha turned to Chris, "Do you think it has been long enough yet?" She asked him

He looked at his watch, "Give it half a hour and they will both be out to it" He told her

She nodded and went into their bedroom and started packing a bag for Gracie, Not long after Chris came in and said to her "Ok are you ready?"

She looked him in the eyes "Yes" She whispered

And the two of them slipped out of their room and headed for Kate and Tony's. When the reached the door, Chris slid the keycard he had swipped earlier through the electric lock on the door. Then the two of them slipped in.

They saw Tony and Kate passed out on the lounge floor, They went over to them Chris pulled out duct tape and cut two pieces and placed it over their mouths then Samantha walked to the back of the room that backed out onto the carpark and she opened the door and slipped out to the car and opened the backseat so their was room to put in Kate and Tony.

In the room Chris slipped handcuffs on to Tony and Kate to restrain them in case either of them woke up.

Samantha then came back into the room and helped him carry the sleeping bodies to the back of the car, Then they drove to the underground caves that surrounded the Resort.

Once they had put Tony and Kate into a underground cave where they knew no one would look for them they drove back to the resort and went back into Tony and Kate's room Chris broke things so it looked like a break in.

Then they left and went to their own room and packed up their belongings, Getting ready to leave before anyone noticed the two NCIS Agents that were meant to be watching them were now missing.

_**XxXx**_

**Back at NCIS**

He walked straight past Cynthina and pushed open Jen's door with such force that she jumped and he even scared himself, She noticed the look on his face and moved out from behind her desk and walked towards him she reached behind him and closed the door.

She gently took his hand in hers and pulled him over to the couch,

"What is it?" She asked him worried

"We have lost contact with Kate and Dinozzo" He said quietly

She jumped up from where she was sitting on the couch

"What do you mean Jethro?" She asked now really worried

"The last contact we had was when Kate rang McGee and told him that her and Tony had made contact with the couple and that they were going swimming with them to some private place that the Targets knew of. All we have is that they are calling themselves Chris and Samantha Stone now and they are calling the baby Gracie" He told her

"What about the GPS in their phones or the GPS Ab's put on Kate's braclet?" She asked quickly slipping into Agent mode

The GPS on their phones show that they left the phones in their room and they couldn't wear wires cause they are going swimming, Kate is wearing the braclet and i've got Ab's and McGee working on tracking them down through that" He told her still feeling numb

"I knew it was dangerous Jen I shouldn't have sent them" He mumbled

She was shocked to hear himself talking like that in all the years she had known him she had never once heard him doubt his actions or decisions. She decided that he needed coffee and she needed to get out of the office for abit.

"Jethro listen to me" She said sitting down on the couch moving as close as to him as possible

"It isn't your fault, It's no ones Tony and Kate knew the risks they were taking when they accpeted Jethro, Do not blame yourself" She told him firmly

She then grabbed his hand and tried to tug him up from the couch but he wouldn't move,

"What are you doing Jen?" He asked her

"We are going to go down to Abby's lab and see how McGee and her are going then you are going to get coffee" She told him

"Interferring in my cases again?" He asked her smiling

"No Jethro i'm helping you with this case" She told him walking towards her door

He stood up and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and followed her out the door, He waited by the lift while Jen told Cynthina to cancel all of her apts. for the rest of the day.

She then walked over to him,

"Ready?" He asked her holding her coat so she could put it on

"Why do I need my coat?" She asked him

"Cause you are coming with me to get coffee" He told her

She opened her mouth to protest, But he silenced her by putting a finger over her lips

"No arugements Jen" He said then started walking down the stairs

She gave him her best stare but still it wasn't as good as his own 'Gibb's Stare' As Abby called it

She sighed and hurried down the stairs after him and reached the lift doors just as they were opening he let her get in first, Then pushed the button for Abby's lab.

The doors opened and she was about to step out into the corridor that lead to Abby's lab when he reached out and stopped her

"Thank you Jen" He said to her

She was suprised he never said Thank You

"It's fine Jethro" She told him smiling at him

He then let go of her are and smiled back at her and put his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the entrance of Abby's lab.

Abby was practially assautling her keyboard with the amout of force she was pushing the keys with.

Jenny noticed this and walked up behind the younger girl and touched her on the shoulder gently

Abby jumped at Jen's touch she had been so wrapped up in her work that she hadn't noticed Gibb's and Jen come into her lab

The tears that were in Abby's eyes threatned to spill down her cheeks when Jen pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok to cry Ab's" Jen said to her as she rubbed the young girls back

Abby pulled put of the embrace after a few seconds and said,

"I can't cry I have to find Kate and Tony, I haven't even told Kate my news yet" She told Jenny

"Nothing can happen to her she's my best friend. I want her there at my wedding and when my baby's born" Abby said

"Ab's she will be there" Jen told her, Her tone of voice leaving no room for doubt or arugements

Meanwhile Gibb's walked over to McGee,

"How's it going McGee" He said quietly

"Ahh" McGee said stalling not wanting to tell his boss they had nothing

"Just tell me McGee" Gibb's said sounding not so mad

"We have nothing boss, We can't find the GPS locator thats on Kate's braclet, but we are still looking they might be underground or behind a lead or concrete wall" McGee explained hoping that he wasn't going to get a headslap for not having any leads

"Ok McGee you and Ab's keep looking! I'm going to get coffee" He said walking away from McGee and heading towards Jenny and Abby.

McGee watched as Gibb's went over to where Jen and Abby were talking,

Gibb's talked briefly to Abby then she launched herself at her boss and hugged him.

Gibb's was suprised by Abby's hug, but hugged her back.

"You are going to bring them back safe I know you will Gibb's" Abby told him lookinghim squarely in the face

"I promise Ab's" He said

"I'm going out for coffee, When me and Jen get back I want to hear that you two have found something" He said as he guided Jen out of the lab.

_**XxXx**_

They walked back into the NCIS building and its inviting warmth was a change from the coldness of outside.

She snuggled against him in the lift

"Do you want me to come with you to see how Abby and Tim have got along?" She asked him, Knowing better than to push him at the moment even though he had now had coffee he still wasn't his total self.

"Cynthina cancelled all your Apts?" He asked her

"Yep for the whole afternoon" She answered him puzzled bu his question

"Then I guess your a field agent for the afternoon" He told her smiling

She rolled her eyes at him and pressed the button for Abby's lab.

They walked in and she noticed this time that Abby's music was on and that Abby herself looked a whole lot more calmer now.

"What have you got for me Ab's?" Gibb's asked

Abby spun around so used to being greeted by Gibb's and a Cafpow! but now that she was pregnant all he had to offer her was it hot coca it wasn't the same but she was still glad that he bought it for her.

"We have a very faint trace on the GPS from Kate's braclet" She told him

He raised his eyebrows at her not needing to ask another question casue she already knew what that look meant,

"Take it away McGee" She said spinning around in her chair so she faced McGee as did Gibb's and Jen.

But McGee wasn't sure of what Gibb's wanted to know so he blank for a few seconds before Abby put him out of his misery

"McGee he wants to know why the signal is weak" Abby said

McGee finally understanding started explaining;

"A weak GPS means that they are most likely underground, or surrounded by something metal like lead that would be blocking the GPS signals" He said

"Me and Ab's aerial searched the area around the resort and couldn't find any pools but we did find underground caves" He said

Abby Interpurted " We found heaps Gibb's, and we have no way of knowing where Kate and Tony are"

McGee broke in, "But there is one long shot boss."

Gibb's just started at him

"What are you waiting for McGee, Tell me!" He said loudly

"Well if we got people on the ground searching the caves, We could find Kate and Tony by using close range devices" He said

Gibb's nodded "So you are telling me that you and me need to get down to those caves and then we can find Kate and Dinozzo?"

"Yes Boss" McGee said

"Ab's can you do it?" Gibb's asked her

She nodded

"Ok Jen you stay here with Abby and help her do whatever it is she has to do, McGee you're driving" He said throwing the keys for the sedan at McGee.

_**XxXx**_

**Ok guys the chapter ends there, In the next chapter Gibb's and McGee find Tony, Kate and Izzobella will they get there in time?**

**Please remember to review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! I kinda sucked at writing the part were they were taken but i'm not sure I did a great job.**


End file.
